1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to medical devices and more particularly to medical devices used in the obstetrics and or gynecology sector, supporting networks, modes of operation of the devices and networks, and processing of data harvested by an intravaginal device and communication to the network.
2. Related Art
The prior art does not provide for a way for a woman to readily know about the status of her reproductive health from the comfort of her own home. Moreover, the prior art does not provide a way to easily obtain information related to: pregnancy, the onset of sexually transmitted diseases, fertility, premature birthing conditions, labor, the timing of estrus in animals, and the development of pre-cancerous or cancerous conditions.
These and other limitations and deficiencies associated with the related art may he more fully appreciated by those skilled in the art after comparing such related art with various aspects of the present invention as set forth herein with reference to the figures.